


Hug Ninja

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sheafrotherdon's <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/626407.html">STEVE HUGS DANNY fest</a>.  Prompt by fic_kitty: "Steve just sneaks up behind Danny and gives him these big squishy breath-stealing hugs and then pretends nothing happened when Danny gives him The Look."</p><p>New chapter: <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/206489/chapters/524917">Happy Hug Day</a></i>. Everyone's getting one but Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What was that? What?"

Steve gave him a way too innocent look.

"You think I wouldn't notice that? Getting the stuffing squished out of me?"

"Well...what can I say?" Steve crossed his arms. "You looked like you needed a damned hug."

"I needed a—so explain to me, please, because I'm wondering here—this is what my government spent millions on? Training you SEALs to sneak around so quiet-like you can cop a stealthy hug on a Jersey detective and then get away before he can hug you back?"

Steve's eyes went wide. "Back?"

"Yeah, you think, after—I'm not saying—just, it was a very tough seeing Grace off to the airport, and yes, maybe, _maybe_ I needed a hug, but not some, quick-snatched, super-sly-fast stealth-Ninja hug, thank you very mu—umph." Danny let his face get mashed into Steve's shoulder and sighed. Steve's arms were really damned strong and warm, and he didn't stop the hug this time. He even rocked Danny a little, and tilted his head so it pressed against Danny's.

How did Steve smell so good? What was that? Because Danny liked it, whatever it was, and he took a deep breath and when he squeezed harder, Steve squeezed right back, like he had all the strength in the world for just this—holding Danny close.

"Now _that's_ a hug," Danny mumbled. "Worth every penny."

Steve laughed softly against his hair, and didn't let go.

 

 _End._


	2. Critical Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve causes Danny to need a hug.

"I just, seriously, don't believe you, Steve." Danny crossed his hands arms and cocked his head, "No! Do _not_ say anything, because it was a long damned night and I'm in a mood like you wouldn't believe, and I don't want to hear it. You'll tell me that-that—" he waves at Steve's face.

"You mean this stuff?" Steve rubbed his cheek

"—the _glitter_ , yes, _that_ , was necessary for some property of—"

"It's actually _anti_ -reflective at nighttime, it just has glitter-like properties in the su—"

"Ah! Ah-ah, what did I just? And that you also had in the trunk bucket of your truck a parachute, of _course_ , why did I doubt? For an instant? I never should have."

"I'm a S.E.A.L., Danny. You know what the 'A' stands fo—"

" _And_...it had to be three, _three_ different colors of smoke grenades? You don't think that's going a little—"

"Maybe you should sit down. You look a little peaky—"

"—over the top? Because personally I would have stuck with maybe two. But I'm conservative. We both know I'm the laid-back, easy-going, hail-fellow well-met in penny-loafers between the two of us, so I'm thinking just _two_ smoke grenades, and only the one thermite bomb, but that's just me." He stopped for a breath. "Thanks, by the way, for not keeping those in my car—"

"Well, of course not, they need special housing—"

"Right, right." Danny's eyes went a little vague. "Sit down, you say?"

"Or, I don't know, can I get you some water? Your face is really—here—" Steve slung an arm around him and Danny sagged with a little sigh. "Aw, c'mon—" Steve flexed his arm, and Danny swayed closer.

"You smell like napalm." But Danny rubbed his cheek against Steve's shoulder, so that was a pretty good indicator. Steve completed the hug, drawing him in, until he had Danny settled in both arms and leaning against him. Steve had to admit things had gotten a little bit out of hand, but this was a pretty nice side benefit right here, having Danny all warm and lax in his arms.

"Better?"

"Mmmmph."

"Sorry about the—seriously. Didn't mean to make a ruckus. But, hey! That was a pretty cool catapult, right?"

Danny giggled weakly and held on.

  
 _End._


	3. Happy Hug Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 21st is National Hug Day, and it seems everybody is getting one but Danny.
> 
> for sheafrotherdon!

Danny was leaning against the computer table talking to Chin when Lori came in, so he saw it happen, saw Steve come out of nowhere and say, "Happy Hug Day!" and swoop her up and hug her with no warning at all, saw the surprise on her face and watched her momentarily stiffen, then just laugh and hug him back.

"Seriously? There's a day for that?"

"Yup," he said, his arms tightening around her momentarily before he let her go. "Thanks for being a good sport."

"Oh, anytime," she said, tilting her head, and Danny opened his mouth, ready to say he didn't know what, but Chin nudged him, saying, "Crazy haoles need an excuse for aloha," which made Danny feel marginally better.

That wasn't the end of it, though, because Steve seemed to be on a mission of sorts, nabbing Kono as she came in, and she laughed and wrestled with Steve a little, putting him into a head lock before hugging him back, her face bright. Then later Steve got Chin in the break room, and now for some reason Chin, the traitor, didn't seem to think it was such a stupid idea, because the hug lasted for some time. Chin said something in Steve's ear and thumped his back fondly.

Danny resisted growling.

The cake-taker, though, the piece of resistance that really chapped his hide was even Max got waylaid when he stopped by with a forensics report. Max who giggled and got rocked back and forth, the tattoos on Steve's arms flexing a little, and then Steve passed Max on to Lori, who squealed and hugged him even harder.

Danny clutched his paperwork and retreated into his office.

"Hey." Steve was standing his in doorway, approximately six feet of shuffle-footed, hugging menace.

Danny scowled at him. "May I help you?"

"We're going out for some beers if you'd like to join us."

"Oh, so now you invite me into your little hugging klatch."

"Nah, can't do that." Steve leaned against the doorway. "Didn't manage to catch you."

"Like you even tried." Danny bit his lip. Oh, he couldn't believe he'd just said that, sounding like when Matt had gotten the Tie Fighter he'd wanted for Christmas and their mom claimed there were no Millennium Falcons left like Danny had asked for.

Steve pushed off and a couple of long steps had him close enough to nudge his boot against Danny's shoe. "Oh, trust me, I did. But it's kind of hard to sneak up on a guy and give him a hug when he's watching you like a hawk all day."

Danny chewed that over. "Oh. You might feasibly have a point. A tiny one," he said, holding up his fingers when Steve lost the concerned pout and started smiling. "I was watching you get up to your crazy shenanigans, is all."

"Watching."

"Yes, and judging you a little on your poor form, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, is that so." Steve crossed his arms.

"Who taught you to hug? Oh—what am I saying—no one! You were raised in a cage with raw meat stuck between the bars. Everybody knows that."

"Well, perhaps you'd care to enlighten me then on the proper procedure, if my hugs are so sub-par."

Danny'd walked right into that one. No denying it. "Fine. Step back." He shooed with his hands. "Give the master room to work."

"I'd think that would be contraindicated." But Steve moved back, an anticipatory grin on his face.

Danny shoved himself to his feet and cocked his head, considering his approach. Steve had dropped his arms, which hung loosely at his sides. A frontal attack was good; would catch him off-balance.

"All right, then," Danny said, and charged.

Steve's stance was solid, but his weight was forced backward, and he had to grab onto Danny to keep from falling on his ass—all part of the plan. His arms came around and held on tight, those strong, tanned arms that had been wrapped around everyone but Danny all day long. Steve let out a breath of surprise, and then squeezed tighter. Danny managed to get a leg trapped between Steve's, and tucked his cheek against Steve's neck, then got a nice rocking motion going. A one hundred-percent, Grade A, Danny Williams hug, appreciated far and wide.

"Wow," Steve said, sounding breathless.

"See? Happy Hug Day," Danny said.

 

_End._   



End file.
